The Fallen one (1: In Secret Series)
by Dr. Zimmerman 101
Summary: Dr. William Zimmerman gets Magnus to except that Ashley is gone. He finds Ashley and hides her away from the sanctuary even her mom. And before Magnus becomes a grandmother.
1. Fallen

**Falling**

Ashley had been close to Will but now she's gone. Dr. Helen Magnus would not give up on her. Even all others had given up on her. As she tried again to find her William could helplessly look on. He had to get Magnus to stop before she went to pieces.

"Magnus you have to stop. Your daughter is gone Magnus." William begged her.

"One last thing. Then I promise I will stop." Magnus said.

"One last test but if its negative then you will finally give up and admit she's gone."

"Yes."

"What is this last test?"

"We do a scan of the EM field for Ashley's signal."

"What then?"

"I do not know, William." Magnus answered.

So they started to scan the EM field for her signal. Magnus paced around the office. As William watched the computer screen as it scan the EM field for her signal. When it finished William showed Magnus the results. It was negative.

Magnus finally had her answer. She started out of the room.

"Where are you going Magnus?"

"To reset the EM shield. Tell everyone that Ashley funeral will be tomorrow."

* * *

After the funeral Will was lost.

"You got a call from a Dr. Smith. He wants to see you tomorrow." Henry said to Will. As he passed him in the hallway.

"About what?" Will asked.

Henry shrugged his shoulders. And walked away.

When Will got to his office he looked Dr. Smiths number up. He picked up the phone and called him. When his nurse answered it.

"Hello Dr. Smiths office Nurse Mary, may I ask who is calling? Dr. Zimmerman hold on please he's been waiting for your call." She put him on hold.

The phone was pick up just minutes. "Hello Doctor. I have waited for your return call for a time now."

"What is it Dr. Smith?" Will asked.

"I have a Jane Doe patient here um she has repeated your name. I'm hoping you will know her. No one recognizes her. A she is afraid of her own shadow. Will you have a look at her?"

Will know the sound of desperation when he heard it. "Okay I will come out and take a look at her for you Dr. Smith, Ten-thirty tomorrow morning okay for you?"

"Fine Dr. Zimmerman see you then." The phone cut off with a click.

He called Magnus and told her that he was going out from about Ten in the morning on. He didn't know he would be back. She was okay with that. He click phone shut now all he could was wait and do paperwork.

**Review**


	2. Jane Doe

**Jane Doe**

When Will got up the next day to see Dr. Smith and this Patient of his. Who seemed to know Will somehow.

Know this is interesting. 'Who was this strange woman? Where did she come from? Was she even human?' Those question's pestered Will. As he showered, shaved, and dressed for the day.

He went to eat breakfast with the rest of the team.

Henry gave a wolf whistle. As he looked at Will.

"Dressed for a date, are we Will?"

"Not if you think going out with another male doctor is a date." Will laughed at Henry.

"Maybe, if he's cute enough?" Henry winked back.

"Henry enough of that." Magnus said.

* * *

When Will had finished breakfast with the rest of the team. Will had went back to his room to put the finishing touches to his appearance. He got ready to go out and visit Dr. Smith and find out about this Jane doe of his.

He went to the garage for the keys for a sedan. Then he got in and left to visit Dr. Smith. He went to the Old City Mental Hospital. He pulled up to the parking area for the visiting Doctors. He went to main lobby to talk to the nurse.

"I'm Dr. Zimmerman here to see Dr. Smith." He said.

"This way Dr. Zimmerman, Dr. Smiths office is that way follow the line white line it will take right there. When you show up." She waved Dr. Zimmerman to follower her. She walk down the hallway and led Will to Dr. Smiths office. Opened the Door and showed Will in shutting it behind him.

The nurse sitting behind her desk looked up. " Yes, and you are?" Nurse Mary asked.

"Dr. Zimmerman." Will said.

"Nice to meet you Dr. Zimmerman." Nurse Mary said rising and coming around her desk to shake Wills hand. Then led him into Dr. Smiths office and pointed to a chair where he could sit. "The doctor will be here in a few minutes Dr. Zimmerman." As she left shutting the door behind her.

Will sat down in the chair to await Dr. Smith. He didn't have to wait very long. Dr. Smith entered from the same door Will had. With Nurse Mary trying to tell him, his Ten-thirty appointment had arrived.

"Hello Dr. Zimmerman." Dr. Smith came over to shake Wills hand.

Will got up out of his chair to shake Dr. Smiths hand.

After shaking hands. He sat back down in his chair. "Well I know you wanted to come here and see if I had any idea who this patient of yours was?" Will asked.

"That's all right Dr. Zimmerman. Like I said before no one seems knows who she is? I was hoping maybe you did." He said. He sat down in the chair behind his desk. Opened the top desk door and took out a file which he gave to Will.

Will opened it and saw a picture of Ashley Magnus staring back at him. He read through the full file before closing it. "Dr. Smith this is an interesting case, I'm sure. Is their any way that I may see this Jane Doe?"

"Yes. I thought you might want to see her. I've made arrangements so you may see her."

"Alone if I may?"

"Okay. I figured as much." He picked up the phone and made a call. Said a few words, waited for an answer from the other end then nodded and hung up the phone. "All will be setup in ten minutes Dr. Zimmerman. I will have my nurse show you the way. I would do my self by work never stops."

"Yes I know work doesn't stop even know we want it to. Oh here is the file Dr. Smith."

"Keep it. It is a copy of the original file."

He hit the call button on the phone.

Nurse Mary opened the door. "You called?"

He told her where he wanted her to take Dr. Zimmerman. Then to come right back.

**Love it, Hate it or you would rather see happen in the plot. I love reading your words on how you feel things are going. So Review.**


	3. Hiding

**Hiding**

Nurse Mary showed Dr. Zimmerman to the women's ward. After she had gone to the front desk of the ward. The head nurse greeted her by name. "Hello Mary. How has your day been? Who is this?"

"This is Dr. Zimmerman her to see the Jane Doe patient of Dr. Smiths. You see his name is the same name the she keeps repeating to Dr. Smith and."

"Dr. Smith was hoping that he would recognize her or something. Right."

"Right."

"Poor girl afraid of her on shadow."

"The Dr. wants me back right away. See you later."

The head nurse turn to Will. "So you are Dr. Zimmerman." She looks Will up and down.

"Young I see, but at least Jane Doe has good taste in men. This way." She led Will were visiting Dr.s Can talk to patients.

"We will bring Jane Doe to you." After telling will that she shuts the door behind her. And go's to get the patient.

It is a square room no mirrors, a table in the large heavy in the center of it two chairs one to either side of the table. He takes the far chair and sits in it. Takes out a pad and pen and writes something on it. The puts the pad and pen away and opens the file and starts to read it again. When hes through he closes it and waits. Ten minutes go by and Will still waits. Then he notices that there are three sets steps where he only expected two. The door opens and theirs the head Nurse, an orderly and Ashley.

Will is looking for Ashley eyes to start to change color to a bright red and when they do slightly he knows that it is the real Ashley Magnus.

* * *

The Orderly brings her into the room and sits her down in the chair across from Will.

Will knows if Ashley wanted to. She could throw the Orderly like a rag doll. "Here is Jane Doe."

"Thank you Nurse, and will you wait outside the door and the Orderly also thank you." The orderly looks about to object when the nurse cuts him off with a shake of her head. They both leave Will alone with Ashley. Will took the pad that he had written on earlier out and put it on the table face down and slides it across the table to Ashley, nods for her to pick it up.

She does. There are several notes written on it.

First: You are hiding from the sanctuary right.

Second: You asked for the only one you could trust at not to tell your mom right.

Third: I will find away to get you out of here.

Four: When we get you out we must change your name and find a place for you to hide. Until then you are Jane Doe.

* * *

He nodded his head and Ashley nodded back. He had asked questions of her at the same time. She passed the pad back to him and suddenly got up and fled to the corner gibbering at William. And looking at her hands. he put the pad away and got ready to play he's part in this farce. He stood up went around the table as far away from Ashley as to not scare her. Went to the door. Opened it and told the Orderly to go ahead and take her back to the ward.

He retraced his foot steps to the head Nurses station. He shook his head to show he got nothing out of her. Then retraced his steps to Dr. Smiths office. Just to tell Nurse Mary that he had no luck with Jane Doe. He told her with more time maybe. He would call Dr. Smith later if anything broke in the case.

Then he retraced his steps back to his car. He drove away thinking on how he was going to help Ashley with out her mom the sanctuary finding out.

**It doesn't matter if you like it or hate just Review.**


	4. Favors

**Favors**

* * *

Will was driving his car but thinking on how best to help Ashley without her Mom finding out or the sanctuary. He thought came up with several ways but they all came up short.

He kept thinking but nothing would fit together. He was going past a corner dinner. And decided to pull over. Get something to eat. Then to think about what he needed to do.

He got out of his car and went in. But first he needed to get something to eat. The waitress came over and gave him a menu. "Do you wish something to drink. When you are ready. I will come back to take your order sir."

"Thank you miss. And I will have water thank you." Will said. As he pick up the menu she had left. He looked at it. Then decided the cheeseburger with fries sound good.

When she got he said. "I'm ready to order now."

She got her order pad ready.

"The cheeseburger and fries sound good?" Will said.

"That all?"

"For now thank you."

She walked away to get his food.

After she walked away. Will just thought on his problem. 'How was he going to keep his word without Magnus finding out in some way. First eat, than think about his problem. The food was great. After he finished it. He asked for a napkin and just started to write some of his ideas no matter how silly they sounded. Then he looked at what he had written and started to cross out the parts that had no way of working. And then started trying to come up with a plan that could work.

He was so focused on his problem that he never saw the waitress come up to his table.

"What are you so focus on?" She asked.

"Nothing, Just trying to help a friend out."

"Maybe you should get some help or even let them to help your friend but in a way not knowing they are helping your friend?" She walked away not even noticing Wills stunned look at her words.

'Maybe he was trying to hard to do all himself. Maybe if he called in a few favors he could get things done without them knowing the truth or only knowing half truths.' He thought to himself.

First: He had a friend Witness protection come up a with a lie that sound real enough that Magnus wouldn't try not try to show it for the it was without putting another in danger. Second: Get Henry to erase all traces of Ashley and replace her with a Jane Doe how looked the close enough to Ashley but different. Third: He and his friend would have Dr. Smith help them get Ashley out. She was to disappear into witness protection never heard of again by Dr. Smith.

They would deal with the gaps in the plan as they came up. But for now it was the best plan Will could come up with. That had any chance of working.

Will put the paper in his pocket and when the waitress came around again . He asked for a cup of coffee and just relaxed thinking of Ashley. And soon he hoped to get her out. And to some place safe that only he would know about.

* * *

After he left the dinner. He looked for a telephone booth he could use. He found one and made a call to his friend in witness protection.

"Hello Scott this is Will." Will said.

"Will who?" Scott asked.

"Dr. Zimmerman. That's who."

"Okay. You know how it is with witness protection."

"Yes I do."

"So what do you want Will?"

"I need your help with a case I'm working? It's right up your alley to."

"Okay what is this case?"

Will explained the case to him and his part in it he hoped. His friend listened.

"Okay let me get this straight. You want me to come up with a lie that makes my bosses look like they are CYAing. Have it seemed that one of my agents died protecting the daughter of a witness. And you are the contact if something went wrong on my end. Right?"

"Got it in one."

"Man you don't ask a lot do you?"

"Well I won't ask. If it wasn't very important to me."

"Okay I will see what I can do on my end."

"Thanks. Scott."

* * *

After his talk with Scott. Went back to the sanctuary to have a chat with Magnus. She is going to freak-out when I ask her if I can use Ashley Identity to protect another. Even if the person is in witness protection. This is for Ashley. For her I will do it. May Magnus forgive me some day.

He drove up to the sanctuary. And into the garage. Than went to face the lion in the lion's den.

He took the longest way the stairs. When he finally arrived outside of Magnus office door he gave a knock.

"Come in William." Magnus said.

Dammit she must have watched the hall cameras again. He came in.

"And no I was not watching the hall cameras again. You all have different styles of knocks is all. So what can I do for you William?"

"Their was problem that I was thinking on. You see there is a person who is great danger and needs a new I new identity. To save her life. I see she has Ashley's looks and with out..."

"Dr. Zimmerman You are not going where I think your going?" Magnus asked.

"What is it Magnus? Do we only help those who are abnormals and no one else? Because if you aren't an abnormal don't come to us. Even if you can't turn any place else. Because if you're not abnormal we can't help you? What would Ashley think of us then? Would the truth of the sanctuary come out. That its words are just that words and nothing else." He voice got loud at the end.

"No Dr. Zimmerman. If they need help and come to us than we help them."

"She needs are help. She came to me because she is hiding from those. Who would kill her as they've killed the rest of her family. Because her father stood up to them. She was only saved because her watcher in witness protection gave his life so she could get away. And contact me in a way that they had already setup. By helping her we can keep Ashley memory alive. And save her at the same time Magnus." Will pleaded in the end knowing he was winning when he saw Magnus start to give in.

"But William?" She started to whisper.

"It's okay Magnus. Helping others would be the way. Ashley would want us to remember her."

Magnus nodded yes. Will just kept the fake sad smile on his face knowing he had won nothing.

* * *

Will walk out of Magnus office then went to his own office and shut the door behind him leaned against it and let the fake smile fall from his face. He only had a sad exhausted look on his face.

**Had a lot of things to do and didn't get a lot of writing done. Sorry will try to make up for it. Review this story.**


	5. Ashleys Double

**Ashley's Double**

Will got the call two days later. That he had waiting for from Scott.

When the phone Will's office phone rang he answered it. "Hello Dr. Zimmerman?" Will answered.

"Will it is Scott. We got a hit. She is the same height, close to the same weight, eye color, skin color the only difference is her hair color. She has red hair not blond." Scott said.

"Well beggars can't choose can they Scott. And by the way good job." Will said.

"Oh by the way it was fun coming up with a story that made my bosses look like they where CYAing. I will be taking the red-eye. To bring the file to you and help out. What you're doing up their sounds like fun and you may need some back up. So I'm taking a few days off to help."

"Thanks Scott. I was going to ask if you could thanks."

He hung up the phone.

* * *

He got up and went to Magnus office and knocked.

"Come in." She said.

"Hello Magnus I'm going to have to ask for tomorrow off."

"Does this have to do with the Ashley matter?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Go ahead."

"And I wish to borrow Henry's skills. I'm begging you to let me?"

"Do what you have to William just do not let me here about it anymore."

Will nodded and to his leave.

* * *

He went down to Henry's lab to talk to Henry. "Henry I need you to do something for me?" Will asked.

"What?" Henry asked back.

"I got involved in a witness protection case. It started when I was still in the FBI. The lead set me up as the contact if anything should go wrong on their end of the case. It has. The witness needs I new identity. She looks a lot Like Ashley so. I asked Magnus if could use Ashley's ID as a new cover for her. She finely gave in and said yes. I was hoping you are willing to replace Ashley's ID with hers. And her ID with Ashley."

"Are you nuts Will?"

"No. With this done she stops looking for a dead Ashley. And another this witness gets a new ID. Finally she gets to move on with her life."

"You know you will be the bad guy in a this?"

"I know."

"But your going to do it anyway?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

**Review**


	6. The Good Guy becomes The Bad Guy

**The Good Guy Becomes the Bad Guy**

He knew by asking Henry to change all of Ashley's ID for another's and having him do the same for another. He was setting himself to become the bad guy if this ever got out.

The sanctuary network would blame him. No one would ever trust him if the truth got out. Maybe Dr. Magnus would. If enough time had passed. She if anyone could understand why he was doing this.

He made arrangements to talk to Dr. Smith. After he talked with Scott and got the file from him. Made sure Henry was ready when he came back with the ID that Henry was going to trade for Ashley's.

With Scott's help he was sure that they could convince Dr. Smith to trade files for Jane Doe so if anyone looked for a Jane Doe they would only find this women's file and not Ashley's.

* * *

When Scott called the next day. "The coffee joint in thirty." Then hung up before Will could say anything.

Will got up from his out and called Magnus to tell her he was going out. Then went to the garage took keys to the sports car and left. He pulled up to and old coffee joint just outside of the college. Went in and ordered just a black coffee. He sat down in a booth at the back. he sat with his back to the rest of the coffee joint.

Scott came in a few minutes later and sat down facing the rest of the joint. "Hello Scott long time no see."

"You were not followed were you?" Scott said.

"Give me a break Scott. I'm know how to get rid of tail. If I didn't I would be dead by now."

"These people you work with have those kind of enemies?"

"Yes Scott I'm afraid they do."

Scott just whistled.

"Lets drink to being alive and those how didn't make it." They raised their cups in salute and drank.

Scott had a envelope with him. He put it on the table and side it across to Will. He open it. Looked at the picture than started reading through it. He closed it. "My guy will be happy to see this."

"What next?" Scott asked.

"We get the Doc to replace this file with his Jane doe file. Then Fine three bodies to take the place of yours, mine and hers. Then grab an ambulance. Stage and accident where they find the three bodies. Then go are separate ways. Sound good?"

"Fine lets just hope the other team buys it?"

"Oh they will."

**Review**


	7. Starting Events

**Dr. Smith, His Old Teacher/Agent Scott and Dr. Zimmerman**

* * *

Dr. Smith came home. He walked up to his front door. Took out his keys and unlocked the door. He walked in collected the mail off the floor and put it on the desk next to the door. Shut the front door lock it.

He went into his office sat in the desk chair. He looked unseeing at the wall thinking of his teacher.

As Dr. Smith thought of his old teacher. His teacher told him. "One of my students is a lot like you. Mr. Zimmerman tends to think outside the box like you only more so. The Federal Bureau of investigations is already looking into him. They hope to make him one of their new profilers. His new bosses will most likely retire him in a short time. Because his ideas are to far out their."

When time had gone by his old teacher had written him a letter telling him that he was going to retire after this class graduated.

He was right the FBI did snap up Dr. Zimmerman taught him profiling. But as he had predicted. Dr. Zimmerman didn't stay with the FBI as a profiler.

His teacher asked Dr. Smith to help Dr. Zimmerman for him. He did even know he had just been higher ed by the mental health hospital. He still had some friends at the old city hospital. And police liked having an ex-FBI profiler on their team now.

After Dr. Zimmerman worked at the Old city hospital. But lately he had moved on to work at a private research organization. Called the Sanctuary.

* * *

Dr. Smith came back to reality when the door bell rang. He got out of his desk chair around his desk. And went to the front door. He opened the door to Dr. Zimmerman and Agent Scott.

"Hello Dr. Zimmerman. Who is your friend?" Dr. Smith asked.

"This is agent Scott Witness protection." Will said back.

"Witness protection?"

"That's right. Dr. Smith."

He waved both inside. Then shut the door behind them. Then Walked past them leading them into his office. Then he went and sat in his chair behind the desk. "Whats up Dr. Zimmerman?"

" It has to do with the Jane Doe. You see I lied to you that I had not seen her before."

"I know you had."

"How?"

"I work at a mental hospital. So you can spot the truth from a lie. Your reaction when you was her picture. Told me you knew her."

"Yes. I did, but I had to speak to her first. Before I said or did anything."

"Why?"

"Because I had to know why she contacted me. Why not her watcher. When she told me. I had to talk to my friend to find out what was going on in witness protection."

Agent Scott took over from their and told Dr. Smith the rest of the story. "We need your you help us Dr. Smith?"

He thought it over before answering them. "Maybe. it depends on what you want of me."

"Well we want you to make replace the real Jane does file with this file. So the people looking for the witness will find this Jane does file instead hers. See we will give you a file that matches Jane Doe in every way but her hair color. But we will take care of that before we give it to put in place of the original file " Will said.

Then the Agent said. "Just arrange for her transfer and we will take care of the rest."

"For her sake I will help you. But I will only do the two things you have outlined that is all."

"Thank you for your help Dr. Smith." Will said as he and Scott got up shook the doctor's hand. Then left the Doctors house.

Every thing was falling into place. Will know's the next few days where all or nothing for Ashley.

* * *

**Review**


	8. Jane Doe New ID

**Jane Doe I.D.**

**When Will and Agent Scott left Dr. Smith's house behind. Scott asked what next.**

* * *

Will said. "Let me get this to my guy. Have him do his magic on it. Can you get us an ambulance to take Jane Doe to a private clinic. As we take her away. Then the ambulance will have a crash on the way. The police will find three bodies in the wreck and fire. Two male bodies and one female body nothing else.

After that we can all go are own ways. You back to Washington. I take her into hiding with a new I.D. Can you do it.

"Yep no trouble at all just tell me when and were."

"Three days is that Okay with you?"

"Yep. Just get me all the details. I will get everything all set."

"All see you when I get everything all setup?" Will waved goodbye to scott and got in his car and started home.

Scott got in his car and left to make his arrangements.

* * *

Will arrived back at the sanctuary took the file and went do to Henry's lab. When he got their Henry was just lazing about in the lab.

"Henry I got the file for you to replace Ashley's with." He handed the file to Henry.

"Okay now you wish to replace Ashley's with this one? And change her hair color to Blond as well?" Henry asked just to sure.

Will nodded yes.

"And Magnus is all right with this?"

"Yes Henry. She already said that I could do what I needed to. In order to help this witness. As well as Magnus okay."

Henry looked at Will. "Okay just checking." Then he started looking at the file and change it with Ashley's.

Will went up stair's and knocked on Magnus door.

"What?" Magnus asked.

As William entered. He walked to the couch and sat down. He's exhausted.

"William whats wrong?"

"Getting everything setup is taking more out of me than I thought. That's all Magnus. But I finally got it all done. In three days it will be all setup. At that time I'm going to ask for some time off."

"How long William?"

"A week if you can spare me for that long. In that time I will helping the witness get set up in her new place. Because Agent Scott wont be able to. It's for her own safety till he is able to find out what went wrong."

"Yes William."

Will got up and went out of Magnus office. He hated lying to Her but he had no choice. For Ashley's sake. He went to his room and lay on the bed and took a nap.

* * *

Three days later Will take's the file he had Henry change for Ashley's. Now the Jane Doe had blonde hair thanks to Henry. Agent Scott had gotten an ambulance to transport Ashley and three bodies to take their place in the crash they where going to have later. He called doctor Smith made arrangements to change the file that Henry made for the Jane Doe file and the new I.D. it would have. And the new Jane Doe file Dr. Smith would put in its place.

Dr. Smith got the transfer papers already for Jane Doe that morning.

Dressed as the transfer ambulance Techs Dr. Zimmerman and Agent Scott drove up to the Mental Health Hospital went up and showed the nurse the transfer papers.

"Would you two wait here a minute the doctor wishes to speak with you first." The nurse said.

In a few minutes Dr. Smith walked out towards them. He was caring several files. As he got to them he told them. "You may have to keep a close eye on Jane Doe. She is unpredictable. Here is a copy of her file. He handed them the original when no one was there and it was hidden cameras . Zimmerman gave Dr. Smith the new file to replace the old file.

Then he gave them the transfer papers For Jane Doe. The nurse got Jane Doe all ready for transfer. They loaded Ashley into the ambulance and head off. Ashley looked at Will.

"Will." Ashley said.

"Hold on Ashley it's almost over. Your free of the Hospital. Now all we have to do is have you disappear and start life over with a new I.D." Will freed Ashley from the stretcher She sat up and leaned into Will. Then she held and hugged Will. When she finally tel go of got out some clothes for her to change into. he changed his clothes as well. Scott came to a stop. Then Scott changed his clothes as well. Their was a car parked off the road. "Will come and help me get the bodies out to take are places?"

"Okay Scott."

All three of them got out of the ambulance. Scott and Will got the two male bodies out and put on the clothes they had worn and put in the places they had been in. The female one the dressed in the clothes Ashley had worn and placed her on the stretcher.

Scott had already setup the accident. He had break marks already on the road leading to were the ambulance would go off the road and blow up on fire leaving on the trace of if they were male or female nothing else.

So Scott and Will pushed the ambulance to where it would blowup. Scott had them get in the car then drove a distance away. Pulled out a detonator and blew up the ambulance and drove away.

Agent Scott drove to a motel and let Will and Ashley out. "Goodbye Will." He said as he drove away.

* * *

**Review**

**One more chapter and this story is done.**


	9. Eulogy Part 1

**Eulogy Part 1**

**Sorry for be late with this update. Through I have been sick, blocked and frustrated. This has not been my month. I hope next month will be better.**

* * *

Will take's them to their motel room that he had gotten in the morning. Let her in the room he had gotten for them and let her sit down on the bed nearest the bathroom.

"Where do we go from here Will?" Ashley asked.

" We fly to Las Vegas to get married." Will said.

"Why?"

"Because no one will believe I'm married. Just like they wouldn't believe you are alive."

"Why?"

"To protect you that's why. Then we fly to a place to keep you safe. Until we can undo the brain washing the cabal did to you. Then you can go home Ashley. But that last part is up to you."

He let her go to bed and sleep first. She open her sleepy eyes later. Only to see Will making phone call on his phone first arranging a flight to Las Vegas. As well as a honeymoon suite in one of the hotels. For when they got married. Then later the next day a flight to France. She found out later that day. Will had gotten her passport. As well as everything else of hers.

"Henry? Tell Magnus I am going now but will call before I come back?"

"Alright Will." Henry said.

He hung up before turning to her. "Oh you are awake."

"Yep. When are we going to put this plan of yours into action?"

"When you are ready. Here put these contacts in your eyes so they will have a light blue almost grayish look to them. And put this skin toner on. For a slightly darker skin tone. And for the finishing touch, hair dye so your hair will have a light blonde look to it. You can get ride of the contacts, wash off the skin toner and wash out the hair dye when we get to France."

"But?"

"No buts. You wish your mother safe?"

"Yes."

"This is the only way. I have been able to figure out to keep you both safe. And undo the harm the cabal has caused both of you. Now do you want me to help you and Magnus or not?"

She thought on it. "Okay. I want you to your help."

"Then let us begin. I will pay are room bill and you get ready." When they where ready. They left in an old VW Bug and went to the airport. Their he bought them two tickets to Las Vegas. When they got to Las Vegas they put their luggage in the trunk and went to one of the Quick Marriage chapels. They went in and got married. She was now Ashley Magnus Zimmerman. They went to one of big hotels that he had already reserved ahead of time. The wedding rings he had gotten before he rescued her. So when they went into the honeymoon suite they already had them on.

**Sorry I wrote this late last night. And Was to tried to do a reread of it and correct the reading, writing and spelling on it. I am trying to correct one of my weakest links in my stories the ending's. I am trying to do better.**

**Review**


	10. Eulogy Part 2

**Eulogy Part 2**

**This is the last update of this story. I hope you like it**

* * *

Will woke the next morning. His head ached. 'I shouldn't have had drunk so much last night. 'He moaned as he tried to rolled over. Ashley winced as her head hurt as her eyes slowed opened. As he started moving about under her the quickly closed them.

"Will stop moving and just relax. Now stop and go back to sleep." Ashley said snuggling on his chest again.

'What did we do last night?' Will thought. He racked his brains trying to remained what happened what happened last night. But no matter how hard he tried. he couldn't recall what had happened.

* * *

Later about Ten AM. He finely opened eyes and started rubbing his closed eyes with the back of his hands. He felt something against the back of his left eye. He stop raised his left hand out in front of him. He saw the gold wedding band he was wearing. He stared at Ashley. "Wake up. Wake up." He said in a panic.

"What?"

"Check your left hand and see if you are wearing a wedding band."

"Of course I am wearing a wedding band."

"Ashley you knew?"

"Of course I knew. It was your plan, don't you remember. You don't remember do you?" She laughed out loud.

He just looked ashamed and bushed a bright red.

She just laughed even as he got redder.

"Stop it. We need to get ready to go to France." But trying to get her to sit up was impossible. As he sat up she sat in his lap. She pushed him on his back and sat on his chest. " Off my chest Mrs. Zimmerman.

"Why Mr/Dr. Zimmerman. We just got married now let's have fun."

Besides she had not had fun in months now he was her husband. The time to acted like man and wife was now. She to full advantage of the time they had together. Later they got ready to fly to France.

As they got dress for their flight. "You ready yet?" He asked.

"In a minute." She said.

She came out of the bathroom already to go. His jaw almost hit the floor at the sight of her. She had bought this outfit and some new makeup last night just to wow him. When she came out. She had on a light blue low-cut dress that ended above her knees same color as her purse and shoe's. It all bought enhance everything she had on. Make up that bought out the color of her eyes and the hair color brought out the color of her skin.

She couldn't help but smirk at his reaction to her new look. "Already husband, let's go France awaits as."

He cleared his throat. Shut his jaw and said."Yes it does."

She got her coat to cover up in. And he went down to the front desk to pay the bill in cash. He went back up to the honeymoon suite. They came down and they went outside with their bags. Got a taxi and went to the airport to start their trip to France.

The trip to France was along boring one. But it had its moments. Like when he had to hold Ashley from going off on TSA inspectors at the airport when they did a pat down on her. When they arrived in Paris France they had to go through customs before they could go into the main airport. Some one was holding up a sign. For Dr. and Mrs. Zimmerman. Will grabbed Ashley,s elbow and led her over to the sign and the people holding it up.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Fish. This is my wife Ashley." Will said.

"Hello?" Ashley asked.

"So you are his wife. We didn't think he was ever going to get married." They said.

"He is a hard one to land."

"That is true." Mrs. Fish said.

They sat walking to go pick up their bags as Mrs. Fish and Ashley talked about Will and his short comings.

"How do you put up with the Misses." He said to Mr. Fish.

"You will find out in time young William now that your married. Can't be giving away secret's now can I." Mr. Fish chuckled.

Will just grumbled about old people and their secret's.

They went and picked up there bags. Took them to the fish's car. Then they left the airport. To travel for several days close to the broader of France and Spain. The came on a small town. They drove through the town to the other side. They she saw a house set far back from the road. How's front yard and driveway where surround by a brick fence. The driveway had a keypad on the brick wall next to it. To let those who knew the code in. As Mr. Fish drove up to the gate. He press a special key to open the gate. As he drove up the driveway he press it again to close it. They drove up to the front door and stopped.

Ashley got out of the car Will right behind her. Mr. Fish got their bags out of the car and set them by the front door. Mrs. Fish got out and walked up to William and gave him the keys to the house.

"Nice to have you back Dr. Zimmerman and your wife."

"Thank you Mrs. Fish. But I wont be staying through my wife will. She will need a maid to help her when I am gone. Be sure to send only those who know are secret and are willing to help. You can start sending them any time after tomorrow."

"I will Dr. May you and the Mrs. Have fun why you are here." She walked back into the car. Told here husband it was time to go. So they got in the car. He started it and they drove away leaving Will and Ashley in front of the house. They walked up to the front door. He put the key in the lock and turned it let them in. He open the door turn on the front hallway light. The hallway was all old wood with a light stain to it.

"So how do you like your new home so far. Its lovely. Does the rest of the house have this light stain color to it?"

"All but the master bedroom. Wait I will show you the master bedroom in a minute frist we get are bags. Then the bedroom."

They went to the front door and got their bags then up to the master bedroom. It had the look of Wills bedroom back home. She took one look around.

"This will never do." She put her bag down. She went over to the open the curtains all the way. She turn to him. "You will haft to find another place for your books."

"I will find another place for my books if you don't refuse any of my treatments to free you no matter how strange they may seem. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

* * *

She arranged their house to her liking. Then they put her clothes away.

"Will we have shopping to do."

"Shopping Ashley?"

"Yes shopping."

"When and were?"

"Tomorrow the nearest clothing store."

The next day they got ready to go out. "Okay. Lets go out back and get the car."

"Lead the way."

They went out back and got the car. They went out by the front gate. Stop at a dinner for breakfast. When they finished and he paid for the bill. They got back into the car and he drove them to a store. He found a parking place and pulled in and turned off the car. He opened the door for her. Then shut the door behind her. Then she walked with up to clothing shop with him right behind him. He opened the door for her. He got a shopping cart for her and pushed as she went right for the clothes.

She started shopping taking clothes from one rack than another putting them in the cart as he push it behind her. Then she had him sit as she tried on one set of clothes after another. After trying on the last now it was her turn to sit as he shopped. Trying on one set of clothes then another and when they finished at last. They took the clothes they had bought and went home.

When they finally got home. They brought the clothes into the hallway and left them their for later.

* * *

He woke up in bed as she snuggled right up against him. He rolled over and was face to face with her and touched foreheads together. 'I hope this never ends.' He thought as their foreheads stayed together for that time.

**The beginning one shot stories. Of how William try's to heal Ashley even as he hides her from the sanctuary. How Magnus looks for one thing in his office and finds the pictures of Ashley and her grandson instead. **

**Reviews welcomed.**


End file.
